The sizes of personal digital music collections are constantly growing. Users of digital music are finding choosing music appropriate to a particular situation increasingly difficult. Furthermore, finding music that users would like to listen to from a personal collection or an online music store is also a difficult task. Since finding songs that are similar to each other is time consuming and each user has unique opinions, a need exists to create perform music classification in a machine.